


We Still Don't Know The Look In Her Eyes We Saw That Day

by CaptainKirby



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: Eyes, Feels, Hide and Seek, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the game of hide-and-go-seek, Jintan and Anaru have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Still Don't Know The Look In Her Eyes We Saw That Day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Opia:  
> (n) The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.

My eyes took two hours to dry after we said our final good-bye to Menma. We sat in our secret hideout and just wept. Poppo's cry almost shook the hideout with its volume. Tsuruko and Yukiatsu didn't make any noise, but they used each other's sleeves to wipe off their faces. Anaru and I sat on the same couch, me crying into my hands, she crying into my shoulder. It was a pathetic scene: the five of us crying for so long.

However, the game of hide-and-go-seek hit each of us differently. Yukiatsu and Tsuruko left together after only an hour. I think I had heard something about meeting up later. It wasn't addressed to me, so I wasn't listening.

The three of us, Anaru, Poppo and I, the ones who started this thing, we stayed. By the time we all stopped, Anaru had soaked my shirt thoroughly. We sat quietly and contemplated the dirty floor.

"Jintan?"

I looked over at Anaru, who still trained her eyes downward. She tapped her foot against the ground. She bobbed her head slightly with each tap, and her hair bounced up and down slightly. Only in the near silence of after a loss, do people notice such details.

"Yeah?"

"I think we finally did it." She looked up at me and smiled. It was an innocent and childish smile. I traced the dimples in her cheeks up to her nose, and then our eyes locked. Even though we had just been crying for hours on end, her eyes twinkled with a familiar light. Almost excited. Open. Like the whole world was in front of her. Sadly, her whole world was my own, dead eyes. She looked and looked for a light in there, but even Menma's eyes couldn't win this game of hide-and-go-seek. That was it. That's what her eyes reminded me of. They reminded me of Menma's eyes.

But the moment passed. We looked away from each other and blushed.

"Yeah. We did it."

"I love you guys!" Poppo flung his arms around us and pulled tight. Anaru and I couldn't help but share a smile.


End file.
